Inuyasha Meets Stuff
by Asatsuyuu Nikoru
Summary: This is just a series of oneshots where the Inutachi meets all kinds of stuff. Humor definitely exists in there. And what's this? Trickster? Similar to Ariana Miyuki's 'Insanity' fic. RxR Please and Thank you!


Inuyasha meets Trickster

It was a really normal day for the Inu-tachi. Fighting Naraku and other demons, collecting Shikon shards, Inuyasha hitting Shippou on the head, Kagome 'osuwari'-ing Inuyasha, Miroku groping Sango, Sango slapping Miroku, Nikoru and Kirara watching all that happen. At the end of the day, Kagome would go back to the modern era, and Inuyasha would follow her, the others somehow coming along as well.

And that's when it happened.

"Trick...ster" Inuyasha read the monitor screen. "Kagome, what's...Trickster?"

"Oh, that? It's an online game Souta plays." Kagome answered while doing her homework. "I've tried playing the game before, it's actually kinda fun!" she added.

"I wanna play."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Why not? I'll even teach you how to play the game." she offered.

It took a few weeks to teach Inuyasha as he didn't even know how to use the computer. But in the end, Inuyasha could finally use a computer without trying to destroy it.

"Now, Inuyasha. You know how to use it now right? I mean the computer." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded. "Now then, double-click the icon that says 'Trickster', and I'll type my username and password on for you, and you create a character for yourself."

"Alright." Inuyasha then did what he was instructed.

"Okay then, see that jumping sheep there?" Kagome pointed at a pink-haired human wearing sheep horns and a fluffy sheep tail. "That's my character."

"I know. I can see that your character's name is Shikon6-Kagome." Inuyasha said monotonously then proceeded to click on the button 'CREATE A NEW CHARACTER'. He was given a choice from bunny, to sheep, then cat, then fox and of course dragon, raccoon, bull and lion. The first four were for females, so Inuyasha picked a bull instead. He then set his character's name to 'Inuyasha-Tetsusaiga', then set his stats, then clicked the button labelled 'DONE'.

After going through the unnecessary tutorial, Inuyasha started off by fighting a level 1 Torobbie. After five hits, Inuyasha smirked. "Take that, fluffball!" he exclaimed.

"Inuyashaaa!" Shippo jumped onto him. Inuyasha fell off the chair he was sitting on. "Whazzup?"

"I'm playing a game..now GET OFF ME!!" Shippo just clung onto him harder.

"What game?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"It's called Trickster." Inuyasha seethed and grabbed him by the tail. "Now scram!" he kicked him out of the room.

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted from the door.

BAM!

"No need to tell me what I did, just let me play this game in peace." Inuyasha got up and started clicking the mouse.

"Kagome! I wanna play the game called Trickster, too!" Shippo cried as he ran back into the room.

"I feel bored, what's Trickster?" Miroku came in holding a can of soda.

"Yeah, what's that?" Sango came in.

"Trickster? Hey, I love that game!!" Nikoru shrilled as she came in . Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You've been living in the feudal era, how'd you know what Trickster is?"

"I've been living in the modern era too, you know. And my friends have computers. Ari and Ash have been letting me use theirs'." Nikoru informed.

"You octoweaklings are no match for MY awesome power!" Inuyasha exclaimed. Everybody looked at him funny. Kagome shook that strange moment away and picked Shippo up. "Come on, I'll teach you how to play this game."

After a few days of teaching, Kagome let them play by themselves. Soon, the Inu-tachi was playing every single day. Week. Month.

"Sand balls- Similar to rice balls. Chickens like it more than humans." Miroku read.

(Ari's place)

"Miroku, you bstard! You stole my prey!" Sango yelled and Kirara jumped. Nikoru glared at her. Ari came in and frowned.

"Hey, no cusswords are allowed in here." she told Sango.

(Ash's place)

"Aww!! You're such a cute little kitsune!!" Ash wanted to pinch his cheeks, but Shippo kept moving away.

"Stop it, I'm trying to play here!!" Shippo shouted. Ash frowned.

"Fine." she pouted.

(Kagome's place)

"So how's it going?" Nikoru asked.

"Not so good. The bills are multiplying." Kagome sighed.

"For he's a jolly good Snow Kid for giving me a million galders..." Inuyasha sang. Nikoru and Kagome cocked eyebrows.

"They're addicted to Trickster." Nikoru said.

"CRAP!!" Miroku and Inuyasha suddenly yelled.

Nikoru ran to Miroku and Kagome ran to Inuyasha. "What happened?"

Sango banged on Kagome's front door. "Someone let me in! I'm angry!" Cries from Shippou could be heard from outside as well.

"I'll get it!" Nikoru opened the door and Sango came storming and Shippo jumped into Nikoru's arms.

"What happened?"

"Nikoruuu!!" Shippo cried. "The internet disabled itself! I can't play Trickster..."

"Aww..don't cry Shippou! You can play something else with Ash tomorrow!!" Nikoru comforted Shippou while smirking inwardly. 'I'm guessing you disabled the inernet, Ash.'

"I lost to a puny FANTA SLIME!!" Sango yelled in fury. "That starfish is not going to like me now. Better yet, I'm not going to play Trickster anymore! All that jamming made me lose to that sea-creature!"

"Sankon-"

"Osuwari!" Kagome shouted. "NO destroying my computer. And it's your fault you dropped all your galders!"

"That biatch reported to GM about me!" Miroku shouted. Nikoru came in.

"About what?" Nikoru wondered aloud.

"I just said 'Would you bear my child?' to a cat and then she went off and reported. Now I'm banned from playing for a lifetime!!" Miroku explained.

Nikoru peered at the monitor screen. "You are now banned from playing for 24 hours because of sexual harassment." she read. Then sweatdropped and walked out from the the room.

Kagome and Nikoru looked at each other and sighed. "Never let others play something without knowing the consenquences."

* * *

A/N: This is a little disclaimer- I stole that last line from Ariana Miyuki's newest fic: Insanity. Sorry Ari, didn't know what else to write. -sweatdrops nervously- 


End file.
